


I Admire Honesty More Than Any Other Trait

by diatribes



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Mentioned NCT Dream Ensemble, Some Plot, Unhappy Ending, Vampire Na Jaemin, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-15 22:15:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18678406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diatribes/pseuds/diatribes
Summary: Honesty is a key factor in the survival of any type of relationship. This, is just proof of that.





	I Admire Honesty More Than Any Other Trait

**Author's Note:**

> the title is a quote I stumbled upon on tumblr and when i realized it worked perfectly with the weird little idea i had in my head, i knew i needed to write something. so, here is that something! also- this is unbeta'd so i apologize for any grammatical errors or spelling errors.

Everyone has one trait they value above all others. For some, it’s humor or kindness. For others its open-mindedness, compassion, or intelligence. For Jisung, it’s honesty.

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

“Were you ever going to tell me?” Jisung stands at the entrance to the living room, refusal to go any further into the room made clear by his stiff posture and firmly planted feet. Draped over the love seat, the seat farthest from where Jisung stands, is Na Jaemin. Someone Jisung has always referred to and considered his best friend. He’s starting to rethink that title.

 

“Honestly? No.” The detached and unusual harsh bluntness in Jaemin’s words has the younger of the two flinching.

 

“So what, you planned to keep this part of your life from me forever?” Jisung’s hands clenched into tight fists by his side.

 

“It’s not forever if one of us won’t make it.” Another flinch.

 

“Fuck you, Jaemin.”

 

Jaemin doesn’t respond, choosing to lift the glass Jisung just now takes notice of in his hand up to his lips. Jisung’s unable to look away as the dark red liquid passes Jaemin’s lips. Jaemin makes eye contact with him from over the rim of his glass, and the intense stare he gets sends a shiver down his back. It’s as Jaemin sets the glass down on the table beside the love seat that he’s occupying, does Jisung take notice of Jaemin’s eyes.

 

Quickly he sorts through memories he has of Jaemin where he’s taken notice of the other’s eyes. Up until now, every single memory he has, he recalls Jaemin’s eyes being brown. But now, as he’s being scrutinized, he registers gold instead of brown. 

 

“I must say, I’m impressed. Even when you weren’t upset with me you never held eye contact with me for more than a few seconds.” Jaemin’s voice, still as cold as it was a moment ago, yanks Jisung out of the consuming thoughts of his head.

 

“Your eyes..” He starts, voice breaking off. He no longer knows how to react around the other. All the trust he built up over the years went out the door the moment Jaemin’s lie came out of hiding. Clearing his throat he starts again.

 

“Your eyes aren’t brown like they used to be.”

 

Dropping his head back against the arm of the love seat, Jaemin chuckles. It’s not his usual chuckle, the one that never failed in sending a warm feeling through Jisung's body. This one was new. It was condescending and Jisung  _ hated _ it.

 

“My eyes were never brown to begin with. Those were just contacts.” He speaks as if this was a fact Jisung should have been aware of. He speaks to Jisung just like a playground bully would to the younger kids they viewed as stupid.

 

Jisung doesn’t know whether to be hurt by being indirectly called stupid or by the fact that Jaemin was so determined to keep up this lie that he went as far as wearing colored contacts, every single time he was around Jisung.

 

Silence begins to envelope the pair and to Jisung it feels like being wrapped up in the cold arms of Death. Desperate to break the silence, he speaks again.

 

“Who else?” He doesn’t need to elaborate. Jaemin knows.

 

“Donghyuck is like me, as is Chenle. Mark, Jeno, and Renjun aren’t like I am, but they know.”

 

It’s in that moment does Jisung’s entire world crumble.

 

“Tell me your lying.” His voice is wobbly this time around.

 

“Tell me this is just another one of your lies, Jaemin.  _ Tell me! _ ” The force of his yelling and the emotions that have been building this entire time finally spilling free are enough to have Jisung stumbling into the room he was so determined to stay out of just a little while ago.

 

Jaemin clears his throat and stands. Smoothing out his clothes he shakes his head. “I can’t, because then-” He looks at Jisung, but this time he’s the one to break eye contact first. “Then I’d be lying.”

 

Tears are dripping down Jisung’s cheeks and onto his clothes, leaving dark spots in their wake. He squeezes his eyes shut, fists clenched tighter than ever. ‘ _ Get it together, Park Jisung. Don’t give him, or any of them, the satisfaction of making you cry. _ ’ He wills his tears to stop, as well as the tremors that started once the truth started to settle in. 

 

Looking back up he finds Jaemin has moved into the center of the room and is staring at Jisung. This time neither of them look away. Roughly Jisung wipes away his tears, his eyes just as cold as Jaemin’s were moments ago. Staring at the other now, however, Jisung can’t tell if the hurt in his eyes is real or fake. It doesn’t matter now anyways. The damage is done.

 

“You listen to me, Na Jaemin, you listen to me loud and fucking clear.” Jisung hisses, all the pain he’s feeling only serving to fuel the rage he’s so very close to unleashing. This time, it’s Jaemin who flinches.

 

“I want nothing to do with you. I want nothing to do with any of you and I’ll leave it up to  _ you _ to tell them that. God, I wish I never fucking met you.  _ I wish I never fucking fell in love with you! _ ” Jaemin’s eyes widen.

 

“Y-You love me?” He takes a step forward, shock apparent on his face. The truth, so raw and uncontrolled washes over Jaemin like ice water.

 

Jisung takes a step back and the laugh that follows is borderline hysterical. It’s cold and empty and so unlike Jisung. 

 

“No, you don’t get to act surprised. You don’t get to act like you care! Any love I’ve ever felt for you will soon be gone because I refuse to love a filthy liar.” He runs his hands through his hair, tugging and yanking on the black strands. 

 

“I could’ve handled the truth, Jaemin.” Jisung’s hands drop to his side.

 

“You being a vampire would have changed nothing! But you lied.” He can see the pain in Jaemin’s eyes now. The shine of barely held back tears. The slight tremble in Jaemin’s lower lip.

 

“I wish I could tell you to enjoy being alone. But I can’t. Not only have you taken my heart and my trust, but you’ve also taken my friends. There liars, just like you. I can’t trust a liar.” Jisung runs a hand over his face, the pain already making itself at home right next to his heart, like an old friend coming back after being away for a while.

 

“Have a nice eternity, Jaemin. If I never see you again, it will be too soon.”

 

Jaemin watches, frozen, as Jisung turns around and leaves. The slamming of the front door echoes throughout the house.

  
  


 

 

**Author's Note:**

> [twitter](https://twitter.com/neocitii)


End file.
